


like you a latte

by writeiolite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeiolite/pseuds/writeiolite
Summary: the cute guy in the coffee shop asks you out
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 42
Collections: Fictober: Month of Magic





	like you a latte

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr, writeiolite
> 
> ✟ — [fictober raffle](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com/post/631424600223416320/the-coven-is-calling-come-one)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first

One thing Kuroo likes about this part of town is that it’s always warm in the stores during fall and winter. Seeing your smile always warms his heart, but having the heater on is nice too.

Another day of kicking falling leaves with an empty cup in hand, he finds himself spending his third coffee break of the day in your presence. He wonders if you’re tired of him or if you also coincidentally have a horrid obsession with the city’s second-best coffee. If he hadn’t run into you weeks ago and got such an interesting a drink recommendation then he wouldn’t have had a second thought, but that dazzling smile that keeps drawing him in.

“Oh, Kuroo-san!” You wave him over from your spot in line, glancing at the people behind you cautiously.

He grins and makes a beeline straight to you. He feels like a high school boy all over again, the exciting spark of deviance lighting up inside him when he cuts the line to be beside you. It’s so childish, but even you sigh like you’re relieved he made it without any problems. Cute.

“How’s work? You haven’t been here too much today, have you?” If you’re talking to him it isn’t obvious — you’re staring hard at his empty reusable cup, making a pointed statement without speaking it into existence. You always scold him for drinking too much coffee.

“No, of course, not!” he lies. You don’t miss him putting his hand behind his back, probably to cross his fingers. “Hey, don’t look at me like that, angel. I thought I would have better chances of seeing the world’s biggest coffee drinker if I come here just as many times as her. They say she’s really pretty too. You know anything about that?”

 _Oh, he’s laying it on thick today, hm?_ “Yeah, I heard that too!” You gasp for dramatic effect, shuffling forward when the line moves. “Did you know she _also_ has a devilishly handsome stalker? I’m kinda worried about him; he totally needs to stop coming here all the time.”

Kuroo barks out a laugh. Being able to joke with you like this is nice. Two strangers meeting on an autumn day and spending nearly every day with each other within the decorated walls of a coffee shop? He didn’t think it would be that likely. He really likes you; he likes seeing your cheeks glow with your excitement and glee. He likes the quirky humor you have and how it compliments his. You just _get_ him.

Would it be so bad if he tried to see you outside this little cafe? In here, things are contained. You both can leave when you want with the excuse that you have to get back to work or that your cat had another mishap in the neighbor’s balcony plants. But out there — where the chilling winds carry mystery amidst the autumn leaves — would he be able to recreate that warming smile?

He wants you, the peculiar angel in the pleasantly warm cafe, even if he’s nervous you don’t feel the same.

“I think,” he stops to order your drinks and pay before you can, “he probably gets about 1,000mg of caffeine a day when the healthy amount for adults is 400mg. But-” you’re laughing at his justification before it even comes “-if he could substitute that with a date with said girl then he might manage.”

You go still. You don’t freeze — Kuroo doesn’t think someone like you could _ever_ — but your steps away from the counter falter a little bit. Even when you’re surprised you look amazing. How the hell do you do it and what have you done to him? At this rate, he wouldn’t even be mad if you rejected him.

“A date, huh?” You ponder the thought, the words rolling around in your mouth with pursed lips. Kuroo watches your body language. You don’t cross your arms or look away from him, instead you look him up and down, assessing him with your eyes. What could you be thinking? Did you know the collar of your business jacket is flipped up on one side?

The corner of his mouth quirks up in amusement while he reaches for it, pointing at his own collar. “May I?”

“Hm? Oh, thanks, yeah.”

That’s the first time he’s heard you stumble over your words like that. He’s trying really hard not to smile fully right now. “It’s a date then.”

“What?” Your eyebrows shoot up, eyes searching his face for answers. He can see the little creases under your eyes from how close he is — are you getting enough sleep? Can he be the person to make your nights a little easier?

“You said yes,” he tells you simply, pulling away before he can get too comfortable. His heart is already picking up the pace as it is.

Now your confusion fades into laughter, not at all upset or put off by his advances. You really do get him. “Yeah, about fixing my clothes! Are you twisting my words around, Kuroo-san?”

His grin twins yours. “Maybe a little, but is it working?”

Is your heart rate twinning his? Are your thoughts wandering to him just like his wander to you?

You shake your head.

“No, actually, it’s unemployed.”

Not even a beat is missed before you’re both laughing at your joke, giggling like two teenagers over the silliest thing and no care in the world. You’re glowing like this and he loves it.

“You mentioned that you wanted to try that famous onigiri one day, right? Let me take you there. And if you want to leave we can pretend we don’t know each other right away.”

“Tempting… you pitch a strong argument,” you muse aloud, amusement swirling in your irises with the leftover snickers. “It’s hard to say no when you’re so good at this.”

“You wouldn’t be the first,” he chides. He doesn’t want to pressure you into saying yes.

“Ouch.” You pat the left side of his chest. “Well, I meant you’re really good at making me laugh and you even like my weird drinks, so I think I’ll be the last person you ever have to ask. Sound good?”

 _Good_? Goosebumps rise on his skin while you leave his side, retrieving your finished drinks and taking his fluttering heart with you. _It’s more than good_.

You hand him the lavender latte with casual ease, no hint of your earlier conversation anywhere on those glowing cheeks. He feels so giddy just looking at you — he wants to shout in victory, but he’ll settle for earning himself another smile.

“Proposing to me already?” he jokes, hopeful that you’ll give him what he craves.

And you do. “Nope. Take me to onigiri first and then we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> [read more fics, talk to me, and show support on my tumblr.](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first


End file.
